The present disclosure relates generally to crystalline solid forms of the compound 4-(pyrimidin-2-ylmethyl)-7-(4-(trifluoromethoxy)phenyl)-3,4-dihydrobenzo[f][1,4]oxazepin-5(2H)-one, processes for making the forms, and their therapeutic methods of use.
The late sodium current (INaL) is a sustained component of the fast Na+ current of cardiac myocytes and neurons. Many common neurological and cardiac conditions are associated with abnormal INaL enhancement, which contributes to the pathogenesis of both electrical and contactile dysfunction in mammals. See, for example, Pathophysiology and Pharmacology of the Cardiac “Late Sodium Current”, Pharmacology and Therapeutics 119 (2008) 326-339. Accordingly, compounds that selectively inhibit INaL in mammals may therefore be useful in treating such disease states. Such conditions include, but are not limited to, atrial fibrillation, diabetes, long QT syndrome, and hypertrophic cardiomyopathy.
The compound 4-(pyrimidin-2-ylmethyl)-7-(4-(trifluoromethoxy)phenyl)-3,4-dihydrobenzo[f][1,4]oxazepin-5(2H)-one, designated herein as Compound I, is known to be a selective late sodium current inhibitor, as described for example in WO 2013/006485.